dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrode
Hyrode is a skilled racer who joined Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life At the age of 16, Hyrode received his driver's license. Over the next two years, Hyrode competed in various LEGO racing championships and earned himself a great reputation. Dino Attack Early in the Dino Attack, Hyrode joined Dino Attack Team. On his first mission, Hyrode drove his Fire Hammer to a building being attacked by Mutant Dinos. He received a distress signal from Rex, but by the time he arrived, the battle was over. However, he found himself in the middle of a Mutant T-Rex nest and escaped just as the eggs were hatching. Receiving a mayday from Rev Raptor, Hyrode found his fellow Dino Attack agent attacked by a Robo-Blade piloted by Kotua. Along with Databoard, Chompy, and Rex, Hyrode protected Rev from Kotua. Hyrode attempted to destroy the Robo-Blade's motor, but Kotua shocked Hyrode off his vehicle with electricity. Luckily, Hyrode was saved by Databoard, and Kotua retreated. Hyrode later traveled to LEGO Studios, where he saw a black van. He followed the van to a ShadowTech base, where he was knocked out by guards but rescued by Kotua, who was also trapped in the base, and Rev Raptor. Hyrode later witnessed ShadowTech agents capturing Rex and Kai. When Hyrode attempted to intervene and rescue them, he was also captured. Rex refused to comply with ShadowTech, so Hyrode, Kai, and Rex were brought to Castle Cove for forceful interrogations. When ShadowTech threatened to drop them off a cliff, Rex broke free of his net and rescued Hyrode and Kai. They briefly took refuge in a dragon's den in the Dark Forest, then rode Chompy out of Castle Cove. When Kotua summoned [[Vehicles#The Voltage|the Voltage]] into LEGO City, Hyrode found himself battling Robo-Blades on the streets below. After his Fire Hammer's engine was destroyed, he attempted to climb aboard the ''Voltage, but the airship cloaked itself before he could get near. Looking for a new vehicle, Hyrode returned to the Dino Attack garage and chose a motorcycle. He escaped the building just before it was destroyed by the Voltage. Later, Hyrode was working with fellow Dino Attack agents Snake of Spades, Venom, and Kai when they were called by Axel for back-up. Venom and his teammates joined Axel, Voltage, and Databoard at Creator Isle, then traveled to Ogel's Island to investigate rumors that Evil Ogel was behind the Mutant Dinos, unaware that they were being led into a trap. There, Hyrode and Axel were infected by Mutant Dino Serum and mutated into Mutant Lizards. Unlike Axel, Hyrode still retained his consciousness, but was unable to communicate with his teammates. Hyrode followed the team to Adventurers' Island, where he was noticed by Voltage and Kai. Fortunately, when it was clear that Hyrode would not attack them, they were eventually able to determine his identity. After the mission was complete, his teammates brought Hyrode to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure his mutation. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day and were able to return Hyrode and Axel to their true minifig forms. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. At Astor City, they helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, and he remembered his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Hyrode and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Hyrode and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until after the ESG's defeat, when the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them detain his clone. Led by Databoard and Voltage, Hyrode's team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, battled the Shadows, and were forced to retreat. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. Hyrode teamed up with Kotua, Databoard, Cobra, Voltage, and Venom to stop Darkforce and the Shadows from using the phasing device to destroy Dino Attack Team. They traveled to Antarctica to attack the Shadows headquarters, which was also under attack by ShadowTech. After disabling the Shadows' phasing beams, they left in the Saber and pursued Darkforce's plane. Hyrode and his teammates defended the airship from Shadow jets while Databoard fought Darkforce. Fortunately, the Alpha Team airship Lightning arrived and helped the Saber defeat the Shadows. Hyrode's status following Darkforce's defeat remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Hyrode is a skilled driver, especially when put behind the wheel of a fast racecar. Due to his racing reputation, Hyrode has become cocky and overconfident in his abilities. However, he is also fiercely loyal to his friends, and would risk his own life to save others. Hyrode has also been shown to have tremendous willpower, retaining his identity even when infected with Mutant Dino Serum; it is likely that he, like Amanda Claw, would be considered immune to the Maelstrom's influence. Trivia *Hyrode is the primary character of Mobius in Dino Attack RPG. Mobius had previously collaborated with PeabodySam on The Rock Raiders Meet BIONICLE, from which Sam Throramebi originated. *In Dino Attack RPG, Hyrode was originally mutated by the Mutant Dino Serum into an African viper. For this wiki, this was retconned so that he, like Axel, was turned into a Mutant Lizard instead. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:Mutant Dinos